The present invention relates to an electrical installation and more particularly to an installation composed of individual subassemblies and with a subrack featuring a bus printed circuit board (bus board).
Secured to this bus board are plug-in connections, which are able to be electrically connected through swivel means to mating connections of the subassemblies and on which the subassemblies are mechanically retained at the subrack. The subrack consists of a metal profile plate featuring a pivotal mounting support for the subassemblies. The plug-in connections, which are connected to the mating connections of the subassemblies in their pivoted state, are connected by way of the bus board to the profile plate. The positional accuracy of the plug-in connections and of the mating connections to each other is determined in this case, however, by the overall tolerances of the plug-in connection attachment, the bus board, the profile plate, the pivotal mounting support for the subassemblies and the attachment of the mating connections. The positional accuracy is not as advantageous as is desired.